At Least Two Hours
by The Petulant Purple Princess
Summary: Found some mistakes that I had missed before. They should be fixed now! What happens when I don't have enough time to the computer. Yeah, I know, I'm weird.


**What happens whenever I don't get enough time on the computer!**

**Phantom: You are weird.**

**Yes, thank you!**

**Just like to explain this because I wrote it a little weird. About the first 3/4 of this is in my POV.**

* * *

I threw my pen down in triumph. It took me forever, but I had finally finished that stupid writing assignment about how Hitler came to power. Damn you for existing, Hitler! If it weren't for you and your stupid Holocaust, innocent students like myself wouldn't have to write essays about how evil you were! 

I looked at the clock and growled in frustration at how late it was. "I love you to death Coach J," I mumbled, "but WHY must you give HOMEWORK!?!" I glanced at the clock again and sighed. I had barely half an hour of computer time left before my mother would make me go to bed and I still needed to shower.

"_Grr, you wouldn't happen to have the ability to stop time, would you?" _I said telepathically to my Pernese dragon, Joivth as I gathered my things for my shower.

"…_No…" _she answered hesitantly. _"Why do you ask?"_

"_COMPUTER!!!!"_

"_Oh."_

I sighed and severed the link, stripped, and stepped into the shower. I shrieked when the icy cold water touched my bare skin. _'Baka White 'N Nerdy took all the hot water again!' _I stuck a toe in and shivered. "Feh, I don't have time to let it heat up!"

I braced myself and jumped in and quickly washed off. I was done in a minute. I toweled myself dry, got dressed and raced downstairs at a speed that would put Hiei to shame.

I reached the top of the stairs and slid all the way down the banister. Pan and Bra saw me and grinned, floating up to greet me. "Hello. Goodbye," I said breathlessly as I passed them by, their hair blowing in the wind.

"What's with PPP?" Bra asked confusedly.

"She's probably trying to get to the computer room," Pan answered. "Her history teacher said she's gotta write something about this dude from her dimension called Hitler, and she's been working on it all night."

I finally made it to the computer/fanfiction room, where it seemed that almost everyone was hanging out (for once). All of the Reikai Tantai, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, and Goku were gathered around the computer monitor, staring at something Goten had pulled up.

"Why is it that you guys are never around when I want you, but now that I want the computer for myself you're all hogging it?" I demanded of them.

Trunks turned around, and a high-pitched sound came out of his mouth when he saw me. He made a mad dash for the exit, but with my evil fanfic authoring powers, the door slammed shut in his face. "Computer," I droned, pointing melodramatically at the device in question.

Goten stared at me like an idiot. "Why do you need the computer Triple P?" he had the gall to ask. "Are you going to work on any of your fics?"

"Computer," I repeated.

"It would seem that Stephanie is suffering from 'Net-deprivation," Kurama observed from his seat.

"What's that?" Goku chirped.

"Hn, the reason that baka is blowing her top," Hiei commented. "Get up brat, before she sets the fan-girls at us!"

"You still didn't tell us what 'Net-deprivation is, Kurama," Goten whined as he _still_ sat in _my_ chair.

"Get up!" I screamed at Goten. He squeaked and attempted to hide behind Trunks.

I gleefully plopped down in front of the computer and automatically went to my fanfic site. "Let's see if anyone's updated anything…" I muttered as the guys continued their conversation. Bulma had gotten bored and sat in the corner to sulk, as I still hadn't let anyone leave.

0000000000

"'Net-deprivation is exactly what it sounds like," Kurama explained. "Most fanfiction authors, and our dear Petulant Purple Princess is no exception, require at least two hours on the computer doing… whatever it is fan-girls like doing." Kurama didn't seem to want to broach that particular subject further, and he continued. "Should she not get her full two hours of computer time, she goes into what I like to call 'Net-deprivation. The fan-girl will do whatever it takes to get to the nearest computer with Internet connection, at all costs. She often speaks in one to three word sentences."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" The guys turned to face PPP, who was sobbing defeatedly in front of the blank computer screen. In the far off distance, they could hear her mother ordering her to bed. A violet aura flared around her as she turned to face the canon characters, her eyes black with rage. "It's your fault," she whispered dangerously.

"So what happens when she can't get the full two hours?" Yusuke asked apprehensively.

Traces of panic clouded Kurama's normally stoic face. "Run. Run and don't turn back."

The Saiyans kicked the door off its hinges, and the rest of them fled down the hall. PPP stood up and wailed, "YOUR FAULT!!!" and raced after the guys.

Bulma stood up shakily and sighed, relieved that PPP was nowhere in sight. "I think I'll just go to bed and wait for Vegeta until Stephanie calms down."

* * *

**Couldn't think of a decent way to end it... so I'll just end it there! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
